Past, Present and Future
by Chase7000
Summary: Squall's got a new girl after Rinoa was unfaithful on her hen night, but someone doesn't like this new girl, they think she's getting to close to finding out about her origanal family, and they'll do anything to stop her finding it....anything. Please R
1. Chapter One

Past, Present and Future

Chapter One

*14 years ago*

"Momma? Where are you going? Momma?" The small child coughed through the suffocating smoke, clutching on to his younger sister. 

"Run! Out the back way...GO! QUICKLY! DON'T LOOK BACK!" Their mother called to them as the flames grew higher. 

"Come on sis..." The boy said dragging his sister away from the flames. 

"Bu...but Momma...." His sister whimpered trying to reach after her mothers disappearing back. 

"You wanna do what she says! Follow me!" He snapped. 

"NO! MOMA!" His sister screamed. 

"LADY! DON'T BE DIFFICULT!" Her brother yelled wiping a mixture of tears and sweat off his face. 

"I want Momma..." Lady whimpered. 

"Me too Lady...but there's nothing we can do....let's go." Her brother sighed holding on to the gem stone around her neck. "TRANSFORM!" He yelled. In a flash of blue light, a small blue/grey wolf stood, waiting patiently for Lady. 

"TRANSFORM!" Lady called. In another flash of light, a tiny albino wolf stood cowering next to her brother. They walked out of the burning house and through the burning town undetected by the Galabadian soldiers, and out on the Galabadian plains, watched it slowly burn... 

*Present day*

Light from the warm golden sunshine out side seeped through the class room windows and made the now seventeen year old Lady's hair shimmer. Lady had grown a lot since the night she'd left with her brother. No longer small and weak, she was now a fully fledged top level SeeD from Balamb Garden and an extremely attractive young woman, using that as one of her most powerful attributes. 

"Lady? Lady, are you listening to me?!" Lady's Instructor and friend, Xu, snapped. 

"Wha?" Lady said, flicking her pen across the room to Zell Dinchet's desk. "Did I miss something?" 

"No..." Xu chuckled. "No...we were just talking about the size of Irvine's over-sized ego." She smiled. 

"I can add an opinion or two to a discussion about Irvine's super-ego!" Lady sighed. 

"Oh, babe, you just wanna piece of it." Irvine Kinneas smiled coyly. 

"Oh pur-lease! I think I'd rather die before I wanted anything to do with your super-ego, Kinneas." Lady smirked standing up. "I'm outta here, rubies."

"See ya later, Lady." Xu sighed as the rest of the class followed Lady's demonstration. 

Outside the classroom, Lady was leaning on the wall waiting for someone in particular as the class filed out. He came out a Lady grabbing the collar of his jacket. 

"Meet me in this class room in five minutes." She whispered. 

"Don't ya think it's a bit... public?" He asked putting a hand on her waist. 

"Not if we're careful..." Lady smiled and pushed him away. Five minutes," She said walking away.

Five minutes later, Lady walked into the class room wand smiled when she saw him leaning on the desk with his back towards her. Unable to resist, she snuck up on him and put her hands over his eyes. 

"Guess who..." She giggled. He turned around, sliding his hands down to her hips and smiled, his icy blue eyes staring into her light brown ones. 

"I've missed you... so much!" He whispered softly. 

"I was sitting in front of you, not more than ten minutes ago. It's not like I've been in Esthar for the last three years!" Lady smiled, draping her arms around his neck. 

"Yeah, but I just wish we could make us public! It's annoying that we have to sneak around all the time!" He replied staring at the ceiling. 

"I know it's a pain! But we're the most unlikely couple in the whole of Balamb Island!" Lady smiled. "Besides, it makes it more sexy when it's a secret." 

"I won't disagree with you there Lady." He chuckled pulling her closer.

"Good thing too..." Lady laughed lightly as they kissed. "I have to admit something, Squall Leonhart, Rinoa doesn't know what she's missing!" She murmured.

"Neither does Irvine." Squall murmured back. 

Later on that day, Lady was called the Headmaster Cid's office, along with Squall, Zell and Rinoa. Headmaster Cid was getting on a bit, but was still set on running Balamb Garden along with his wife Edea, who had run an orphanage where Zell, Squall, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine and Seifer had gone when they were children. 

"Ah, you're here!" Cid said, when he noticed they'd arrived. "Excellent. At ease. " He said. The four of them relaxed and listened to Cid. "This isn't an important mission, but I received word that a small town named Winhill has been over run by monsters. You are to go and dispose of these monsters and also take a bit of a holiday for two weeks Zell and Rinoa, Lady and Squall, you are to have four." Cid smiled. "Dismissed." Zell and Rinoa left, feeling smug, and Lady began to leave, but when she noticed Squall wasn't coming, she stopped. 

"Squall?" She questioned. Squall looked at her and cleared his throat. Lady smiled and left. 

"Sir..." Squall began. Cid turned and looked at him, smiling kindly. 

"Yes Squall?" He asked. 

"I'm not sure that I deserve a holiday. I haven't done much work in your services lately." Squall said. 

"Now, now Squall." Cid chuckled. "I cannot think of any other person who needs a holiday, and the same with Lady! You've both done exceptional work in the Garden in the past, and both deserve a break." Cid smiled.

"Yes sir." Squall said turning on his heel. 

"Oh, and before I forget..." Cid's voice stopped him. "You might want to keep your relationship with Lady a secret, if so, than try to find rooms with out video cameras." Cid smiled and winked. 

"Sir, please, don't tell anyone! We don't want people to know about us! Not just yet anyway. It's early days. We're just taking it a day at a time." Squall said, suddenly panicking. 

"Calm down Squall." Cid chuckled. "Myself and Edea shall not be telling anyone of your private life. But a word of advice, don't let your relationship distract you from your work. Now go along and get ready to leave, the train to Galabadia leaves at seventeen hundred hours." Cid smiled and Squall left. 

Going down to his dorm, Squall ran into Irvine who informed him that that Lady was waiting for him out side his dorm. Upon hearing this, Squall broke into a run and found Lady leaning on the wall inside the dorm. He took her hand, led her into his sleeping quarters. 

"So....what you're telling me is that Edea and Cid know about us, but aren't going to tell anyone about it....right?" Lady asked after Squall explained the situation to her. 

"That's right." Squall replied.

"That's good. Anyway, you know what this four week holiday means for us, don't you?" Lady asked walking towards Squall seductively.

"No.... but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me." Squall gulped sitting on the edge of his bed. 

"You and me don't have to be sneaky about us! We can have some fun out in the open!" Lady giggled sitting on his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

"Great..." Squall whispered before kissing her.

"...Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Irvine's voice suddenly said, causing the two of them to pull apart. Lady and Squall looked at him, surprised looks on their faces. "Way to get in there Squall. I knocked, but I guess you were to excited to hear. I understand, I'll go now." Irvine smiled, turning to leave.

"Kinneas! GET IN HERE!" Lady yelled. 

"Yipe..." Irvine said in a small voice. "Coming." He walked into the sleeping quarters, making sure the dorm door was shut.

"Sit!" Lady snapped. Irvine did as he was told and sat on the bedside desk. He smiled and coughed uneasily. 

"So....how long has this been going on?" Irvine asked.

"I don't think-" lady began but was interrupted by Squall.

"A couple of weeks. Listen, Irvine, you can't tell anyone about this. Not just yet anyway, not until we're ready!" Squall said calmly.

"No problem, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Irvine smiled. "Just don't kiss in front of me, it kinda makes me jealous."

"Deal. Thanks Irvine, I owe ya one." Squall sighed.

"See ya later." Lady smiled as he left.

When Irvine had gone, Lady stood up and walked back and forth in the sleeping quarters until Squall grabbed her wrist and pulled her on to her back. 

"Just relax. I know Irvine, he won't tell anyone. just trust him" Squall told her as he started kissing her neck.

"I know....it's just...." Lady sighed, unable to finish her sentence. "Oh, what the Hell." She giggled, taking her crossbow off and Squall's jacket and gun blade.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

*In a stone orphanage*

"Zell? Come along my dear, aren't you ready yet? The Dinchet's will be here to collect to soon." Matron said, looking at the small blonde boy. 

"I know.... it's just...." Zell sniffed. 

"What?" Matron asked. 

"I don't wanna leave Lady! We've never been apart before, and I don't know if we could handle being apart.... she's my sister." Zell replied. 

"Oh.... Zell, I know, but you'll have to separate some time.... and I'm quite sure that you'll see her again." Matron said putting an arm around his shoulders. "You have to be strong.... for the both of you, because you are part of each other! As long as you're strong, she'll be strong. And you'll never stop loving each other, even if you're in different galaxies."

"Ya really think so?" Zell asked tearfully.

"Of course I do. I'll tell you something my mother told me when I was a little girl, no matter how far apart you seem to be.... you're always together, and do you know how?" Matron smiled. Zell shook his head. Matron took his hand and put it up to his heart. "She's in here!"

"My hand?" Zell asked confused.

"No...no dear....you're heart." Matron laughed.

"Yeah....my heart....no matter where we are, we're always gonna be together, cause we're in each others hearts...." Zell said sounding happier.

"Zell, the Dinchet's are here. They want to say hello before you finish packing." Ellone said putting her head around the door.

"Thanks sis!" Zell said enthusiastically running towards the door. "Thanks Matron!" Zell grinned running to the main entrance, unaware that Lady had over heard his whole conversation, and was now whimpering behind the door.

"He's leaving me.... just like Dad... and Mom... he's leaving me...." She repeated to herself, braking down into hard sobs.

*On the train to Galabadia*

Zell woke with a start in his train bed. It was completely dark in the SeeD cabin, apart from the dim light from the gap in the door. The only sounds able to be heard were the trains wheels on the track and the others breathing quietly.

"I..... I gotta get out! I gotta clear my head!" Zell said to himself jumping out of his bed and running to the door. The corridor was lit, unlike the cabin, and it took a few minutes for Zell's eyes to adjust to the light, and realise there were two other people there with him, even though they hadn't noticed he was there. 

"He..... left me, like Dad, and Mom! And now he's here, sharing a cabin with me... and he doesn't even realise when he's speaking to me that he's speaking to his own sister! What does he expect me to do! Walk up to him and just say:- 'Oh hi Zell, how's your day goin'? Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm your sister!' No, it doesn't work like that... oh Squall, what am I going to do? He doesn't even recognise me when he's got me in a head lock!" It was Lady talking to Squall about Zell.

"How do you know he is your brother?" Squall asked as Zell crouched down near the cabin door to listen.

"Lots of things.... the way when we first met that he noticed the gem stone I wear around my neck, he said it looked familiar, and these dreams I've been having lately.... about my child hood.... he looks exactly like my brother.... and in the one I had before I woke you up, I'd over heard him talking with Matron, and being adopted by the Dinchet's... and him not wanting to leave me..." Lady replied, sounding thoroughly tired.

"You look and sound extremely tired." Squall pointed out. "I suggest you and I both go back to bed and continue talking about this tomorrow." 

"I guess, there's no point arguing with you, since you're right." Lady sighed walking to the cabin door, not noticing Zell as they walked in. Zell stared at the door for a few minutes before he finally said something.

"I know you're there Lady.... I just don't have the guts to tell you that..." He said quietly and walked in the cabin too. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The next morning, it showed that Lady hadn't slept easily that night, after her conversation with Squall. Despite trying not to show it, after fighting off all the monsters in Winhill, she instantly fell asleep, collapsing into Squall's arms.

"How very convenient Squall was standing behind her..." Rinoa muttered as they made their way up to the mansion, so they could have a rest.

"What was that Rinoa?" Zell asked appearing at her left.

"Nothing... I was just thinking that it's a bit... funny that Squall was standing there, almost as if she'd planned to faint when he was near her... it's just a little suspicious, if you ask me." Rinoa answered, sulking as Squall adjusted Lady gently, so he was more comfortable.

"What have you got against her?" Zell scoffed.

"What makes you think I have anything against that little slut?!" Rinoa gasped. 

Zell smiled. "Oh... I get it.... you're jealous of her." 

"What? My father is the most powerful man in Galabadia! I have nothing to be jealous of!" Rinoa snapped and stormed off.

"Yeah... well.... you're father doesn't have a relationship with you're ex-fiancée." Zell muttered to himself as they entered the mansion.

"Urrgh.... I feel awful.... I don't remember anything... where am I..." Lady said as she woke up, in one of the spacious mansion rooms. Looking around, she saw Squall next to her, laying on his chest asleep. She smiled and stood up shakily. "Oh, my head.... I think I better have a walk round, to find out where I am." She declared walking out the door in to the hallway. Going further along, she came to a window and looked out into the small town outside. "Huh... looks familiar....." She sighed thoughtfully and ran a hand through her hair as she carried on down the corridor and down the stairs. In the main hall, she firstly examined an old suit of armour, which collapsed when she touched it, mainly because a Chicobo was inside. Going out side, she looked around and went into the local pub, to have a look.

Inside, something was odd, there was no-one in side, not down stairs or up stairs. But it was upstairs that she heard a strange noise.

"Mew." The call was distant and was coming from down stairs, Lady, thinking someone might have come in, went down.

"Hello? I-is anyone here? Hello...." Lady called looking around and seeing no one. "Oh bummer.... I guess I better go back to the house, before Squall finds that I'm gone." She told herself heading for the door. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, she heard the mewing again, and turned around, this time, she saw something, a faint image of a small cat going across a table. 

"Freaky, ain't it?" A voice said behind her, making her jump. Lady turned around and saw a middle aged man looking her up and down.

"Er... yeah... I guess. You couldn't tell me why there's no one here?" She asked, as the man approached.

"Course, it's haunted." He said simply, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Haunted? Sorry, but I don't believe in all that crap." Lady scoffed, folding her arms.

"Ya should. No one's been in this pub for.... oo.... I'd take a guess at fourteen years. Not since it's original owner died in a fire, when the place was burnt to the ground, the rest of the town, apart from the mansion with it." The man coughed. "I was only a teen when it happened mind you."

"Oh... what was the original owners name?" Lady asked.

"Her name? Raine... ah, she was the most beautiful creature in the world. She would've gone far, if she'd never gotten involved with the stranger." The man replied.

"Stranger?" 

"Yeah, queer lad. Came from... the outside, when he wouldn't go back to work for the army, they sent the army here, but he'd long gone, Raine stupidly defended his name. The army got their revenge though." The man told her, and looked at the floor.

".....Forgive me for asking, but could you tell me anything more about her?" Lady asked.

"Ain't really much to tell. She had two or three kids. Strange bunch, one, the youngest, she had hair, much the same as yours, and the same eyes as you. The second oldest was a boy, blonde hair, and really blue eyes, really active too, the eldest I don't know anything about. Anything else you wanna know, my sweet?" The man grinned slyly and started moving his hand down from Lady's shoulder.

"Excuse me! But what the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Lady snapped pushing him away.

"This is exactly what a nosy kid like you needs!" The man cackled, grabbing her wrist roughly, and twisting her arm behind her back.

"What the Hell are you talking about?! Get off me!" Lady yelled struggling. *Great time for me to forget my stupid crossbow!* She thought, wanting to kick herself.

"Ah-ah-ah..." The man slurred as he tightened his grip.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" Lady screamed loudly.

"Best thing for ya, if you ask me!" The man laughed.

"I believe she said to let go!" A friendly voice, to Lady anyway, said coldly. The man turned and saw Squall, giving him an icy glare.

"Oh, Prince Charming... how nice you've got a sweet heart... sweet heart!" The man said, this time grabbing on to Lady's hair, and pulling her head back roughly.

"OW! DON'T TOUCH MY BLOODY HAIR!" Lady screamed.

"Your hair's the least of your worries Princess!" The man cackled as he let go of her hair and brought out a knife, and held it to her throat, since she didn't seemed to be able to move her neck. .::Author's note: Took me a while to come up with that, and I realise it's crap, but say he's got her in a... paralysis spell or something! Use your imaginations people!::.

"Squall.... help me..." Lady whimpered as he brought the knife back. The next thing happened in a flash.

The man was quick but Squall was quicker, as the man was about to bring the knife back over Lady's neck, Squall drew out his gunblade and brought it down on the man's shoulder, through the flesh, muscle and bone and away from his body, as the man's arm lay on the floor, and the man holding the joint where his arm had been both bleeding and the man writhing in agony. He looked at Squall, fury blazing.

"You'll pay for this kid!" He snap pushing Lady roughly away and running out of the town entrance. 

Squall looked at his bloody gunblade, then at Lady, who was quivering like a scared rabbit. He tossed his gunblade aside and walked up to her, and held onto her waist, just as she was about to fall. She grabbed on to his collar, and managed to whimper out;

"You saved me, you came for me, you weren't going to let me die...." 

"I would die for you!" Squall said, kissing her.

"Humph!" Rinoa said, shutting the drapes across the windows so she couldn't see Squall and Lady. "I don't understand it! What the Hell has Lady got that I don't have!" She snapped to herself. "It's so unfair!" She sulked, falling onto her bed.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The day after Lady's attack in Winhill, the four SeeD's checked into the De-ling Hotel, to enjoy some of their holiday in De-ling. Rinoa was trying not to be jealous of Squall and Lady's relationship which she had found out about in Winhill, and Zell was still coming to turns that his baby sister had been attacked, and he wasn't there to help her. The next surprise, came a few days after they had checked in to the hotel.

Squall was the first to wake up one morning, three days after the four of them had checked into the De-ling Hotel. He was sharing a room with Lady, but since they both had a single bed and a spare, they'd pushed them together to make one King-size one. He looked around his room in the dim light coming through the drapes lit it. There was no noise around, the rest of De-ling wasn't up yet, and the only noise was of him and Lady breathing, it sounded very relaxing. He turned slightly to look at the sleeping Lady beside him, her hair was covering most of her face, so he brushed it away with his hand and smiled kindly. He leaned close to her ear and whispered;- "If only you could see how beautiful you are when you're asleep... you really are breath taking." He told her and kissed her forehead gently, before seeing her eyes opening.

"Morning..." Squall smiled, as she blinked to get her eyes in focus. She smiled and yawned.

"Morning...." She laughed lightly, putting her hand in his.

"What's so funny?" Squall asked, confused.

"....What were you saying about me being beautiful when I'm asleep?" Lady asked shyly.

"I said," Squall began kissing her hand, "that you are, the most, beautiful creature when you're asleep." Lady blushed and smiled shyly. " Shame about when you're awake though." Squall smiled.

"Oh! How horribly unromantic!" Lady sulked, pouting.

"What have I told you about pouting." Squall smiled. Lady put her head at a questioning angle. "It makes you look amazingly gorgeous and utterly kissable!" He grinned kissing her.

"That's more like it. Come on, we better be getting up." Lady said getting up and walking around the bed to Squall's side to pull him up.

"You keep forgetting..." He smiled grabbing onto her wrist. "I'm stronger than you." He laughed pulling her onto her back and climbing on top of her as she giggled uncontrollably.

"A-hem.... later, much later! We have to get up, I'll bet you Rinoa and Zell are already up, and you forget something too." Lady smiled knowingly.

"Oh?" Squall asked. 

"I know your weak spots and I'm quicker than you!" She said, grabbing his head in a head-lock and crawling through a gap in his arms.

"OK, OK. But, just you and me today, not Rinoa and Zell." Squall said firmly.

"Why?" Lady said, leaning on one hip.

"It's not Zell that's annoying, but Rinoa keeps annoying me, trying to get close to me again." Squall admitted, scratching his arm uncomfortably.

"I know.... I noticed it too." Lady said. She leaned forward, resting her hands on the edge of the bed, and rested her forehead on Squall's. "But I just keep telling myself that, you're my boyfriend, and it's her fault she was unfaithful, cause frankly, she doesn't know what she's missing." She kissed him quickly on the lips and walked into the bathroom. 

Later on, as promised, it was just Lady and Squall out in De-ling, as they were walking past Caraway's house, Lady heard a voice, that sounded extremely familiar.

"Trust me! It's this way." The voice said making Lady stop suddenly.

"What's up?" Squall asked.

"I heard a voice.... it sounded.... like Selphie." Lady replied looking around. Then, as if on que, Selphie, Irvine and Quistis came around the corner, arguing. Squall and Lady looked at each other and we're thinking the same thing. 'Sneak away and they won't notice us, hopefully.'

They started to leave, but, Selphie noticed them.

"Squall!!! Lady!!! What are you doing here? Are you on holiday too?!" She squealed.

"Er... yeah. We got four weeks off. What are you doing here?" Lady replied casting a glance at Squall which said:- 'Oh crap...'

"Man! You're soooo lucky! We only have two weeks off!" Selphie said as Quistis walked over. Quistis and Lady had never seen eye-to-eye. Quistis had thought it was bad enough that Squall chose Rinoa over her, but then to dump Rinoa and go for Lady made her livid.

"Lady." Quistis said haughtily.

"Oh, hi Quistis. What a surprise to see you out and about, what happened? The Dragon get hungry?" Lady said smiling sweetly.

"Yes.... and persifically asked for you." Quistis replied.

"Original..." Lady heard Selphie mutter. She smiled at Selphie who winked. 

"Lady! Baby, how you doin'?" Irvine called waving. Lady laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine Irvine. What about you?" She replied.

"Great! Oh...Squall, can I talk to you?" Irvine asked.

"Why?" Squall said.

"Oh, you know why, about the thing!" Irvine replied putting a hand on his shoulder and glancing at Lady.

"O-oh! That thing, yeah. You guys go and talk, me and Irvine will be in the bar in the hotel." Squall said, rubbing Lady's hair affectionately.

"OK, see ya later!" Selphie called grabbing onto Lady's arm and starting to natter about a pair of boots she'd seen.

"Bye Squall." Lady called and smiled.

In the bar in the hotel, Irvine sat Squall down and started asking questions about him and Lady keeping 'them' under wraps. Squall answered the questions trying not to sound annoyed and that he'd prefer to be with Lady.

"So, how's everything goin' with you two love birds huh?" Irvine asked nudging Squall in the rib with his elbow.

"What's it to you anyway? Is it just because she's your ex that you want to keep tabs on her, or something?" Squall asked casually.

"No!" Irvine said looking horrified at the thought of it. "But, now that you mention it.... does she ever talk about me?" 

"I knew that was coming!" Squall laughed. "No, she doesn't. She's never said a word about you to me, so don't start getting your hopes up about getting back together, cause it just ain't gonna happen."

"Well, that clears that up then." Irvine said, sounding slightly hurt. "When you gonna start telling people about you?"

"Don't know, but I'm thinking after the holiday is when she wants to tell people, so, I'm gonna go with her decision." Squall replied.

"Oh...." Irvine said and looked at the floor. 

"Who did you tell? I have got to hear this." Squall sighed crossing his arms.

"I only told a few people." Irvine admitted.

"Like who?"

"Xu." Irvine said.  
"Go on." Squall sighed.

"Nida... Elle... Seifer and.... Quistis." Irvine said seeing Squall's face going redder and redder.

"Quistis!? You told Quistis!?" Squall exploded in a loud whisper. "You know she hated it that I was together with Rinoa, and you knew she hated Lady! So image the conflict when I, me, her favourite student, is dating Lady! A girl whom she hates! Good on Irvine! If World War Five breaks out I'll blame you!" He snapped hitting Irvine's hat off his head with his hand.

"Sorry! I didn't know it was icy between those two! But, it looks like they haven't killed each other yet..." Irvine smiled.

"How would you know?!" Squall snapped.

"Cause here they come." Irvine grinned. And he was right, Lady, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa and Zell all coming down the steps talking, and Lady and Selphie holding a lot of bags.

Lady was the first to reach the table, she dropped the bags and settled herself next to Squall, who quickly kissed her as a hello. He then looked at the bags as the others sat down then at Lady.

"There not mine! There all Selphie's! She just needed some help carrying them all." She smiled innocently and put a hand on his knee.

"OK, I believe you." Squall smiled as the others started talking about what they'd been doing. 

They stayed in the bar until about eight when Selphie, Quistis and Irvine had to go.

"You're not staying in Galabadia?" Rinoa asked.

"Hell no! We came here for a shopping trip, Selphie's idea, we're staying in Timber, maybe you should come with Rinoa, Watts is there, he's been asking about you for ages." Irvine said, winking at Squall.

"He has? Well, if it's OK with you guys." Rinoa said looking at the others who smiled. "OK, I'll go." She smiled getting up and following Quistis and Selphie up the stairs.

"Well, later!" Irvine said and left. There was an awkward silence when he'd gone in which thoughts ran through the three SeeDs heads.

*Maybe I should tell her I know I'm her brother....* Zell thought staring into his drink.

*This really isn't a good time to tell him I'm his sister...* Lady thought brushing her hair off her face.

*Tell him! Now's perfect!* Squall was thinking looking back and forth between Zell and Lady.

"What are you two gonna do tonight?" Zell finally said.

"Not sure, just hang out probably." Squall answered before Lady could say anything.

"Oh... well, I'm gonna get an early night. See ay later." Zell said and left.

When he'd gone Lady glared at Squall. He looked at her with a look on his face which said :- 'What? Now what have I done?'

"Hang out? Hang out and do what?" Lady snapped folding her arms.

"I didn't say where we'd hang out...." Squall said leaning up to Lady's ear.

"What's that meant to mean?" She asked looking at him.

"You work it out..." Squall whispered kissing her then standing up and grabbing her wrist.

"Squall! What the Hell are you doing! Squall! No! No, please! No! You can't lift me! I'm way to heavy!....OK maybe you can." Lady squealed as Squall lifted her off her seat and put her over his shoulder.

"You're not heavy! How much do you weigh?" Squall asked standing up straight.

"I don't know! But, oh geez, Squall put me down! This is very, very scary!" Lady pleaded.

"I'll put you down in a minute." Squall laughed running up the stairs and to the lift. After being in the lift, Squall got out on the floor their room was on and went to their room, upon slamming the door with his foot, Squall went to the bed and carefully put Lady down and climbed on top of her. "This is where we're going to hang out..." Squall said as he let Lady sit up a bit.

"Clever." Lady smiled as Squall put his hands on her hips and started kissing her. 

Lady got his jacket off and his T-shirt, Squall was just unbuttoning her jacket when there was a knock at the door. At first they ignored it, but it soon began more urgent. Lady started getting up but Squall pushed her on to her back and started kissing her again.

"No..... bad boy, we have to get the door." Lady said when she managed to stop Squall.

"OK, I'll get it.... but I'm not happy!" Squall exclaimed grabbing his T-shirt and pulling it over his head. He opened the door and saw Zell standing there leaning on the frame with his legs crossed and smiling.

"Hey man, what took ya so long?" Zell asked.

"What do you want Zell?" Squall said and Zell walked in.

"Couldn't sleep and since you two weren't in the bar, I thought you were up here, and since you're not doing anything, and I'm not doing anythin' I thought we could just hang out together, ya know." Zell said walking into the main area and waving at Lady.

"What d'you think Lady?" Squall asked standing behind Zell and shaking his head. Lady sighed thoughtfully and gave an apologetic look to Squall who rolled his eyes.

"Sure, you can hang out with us." She smiled weakly as Zell sat on the bed and Squall climbed on next to Lady.

"What's up with you're beds, why are they in a three? And not separate, were do you sleep Squall?" Zell asked.

"In the bed." Squall replied. 

"Oh, so where does Lady sleep?"

"In the bed too Zell." Lady said.

"Then.... are you two a couple or something, cause Ma always used to say people only sleep together if they're married, engaged or dating." Zell said.

"Yes Zell, Squall and I have been a couple for abut two months, have you only just noticed?" Lady asked.

"No way! No wonder Rinoa been gettin' so pissed off that you're spending so much time with Lady, Squall, she knows that you're a couple! And a pretty unexpected couple I might add." Zell said falling on his back.

"Yeah.... that's why.... she obviously figured it out before anyone else." Squall said leaning back on his hands.

"Well, even if she did, it was to late! You're my boyfriend now, and that's how it's gonna stay!" Lady laughed kissing Squall.

"Don't do that in front of me! Please! It's gross!" Zell said cringing. 

"Sorry Zell." Lady smiled. 

Most of the night, the three of them talked easily about life and whatever else came to mind. Unaware that else where someone was ordering 


End file.
